100 Themes of PJO
by ShadowFallen12
Summary: 100 short stories, on 100 themes. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ideas accepted occasionally.
1. Introduction

**As you may have read from the summary, I have decided to do the 100 Themes challenge using the following themes: (Intro doesn't count; you'll notice an extra theme tacked on the end to make up for one less)**

* * *

**1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned**

**39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drinking  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle**

**99. Sing  
100. Solitude  
101. Relaxation**

* * *

**All 100 of them. I am aiming to FINISH these too, unlike may people who undertake this challenge. **

**So, enjoy!**

**S.F12**


	2. Love

**Theme 1:Love**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Most people would find this particular theme easy. I don't. So beware…**

* * *

Love.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking at Percy and his apparent girlfriend, Annabeth. They were laughing and holding hands at their table, lost in the moment. Their body language showed two demigods, completely in love, in perfect sync.

They belonged together.

I had been a fool to think that Percy could be with me. A foolhardy, un-Roman, lovesick teenager, who needed somebody to be with, out of sheer desperation.

I couldn't afford to act like that.

I couldn't afford to _love_ like that.

I was Praetor of twelfth legion Fulminata. I wouldn't show weakness. _Couldn't_ show weakness. Determined to steer my thoughts in another direction, I glanced away, at the other side of the pavilion.

Mistake.

Instead of Percy and Annabeth, I was met with the sight of Jason and Piper, looking at each other in a way only two people desperately in love could look. I couldn't keep the venom out of my gaze as I looked at them.

Jason.

Neither of us had admitted it, but we both liked each other before. As in _liked_. But then that Mars-cursed goddess Juno had started meddling with our lives. She had taken the only person I had ever really loved, and she had erased his memory and sent him to the Greek camp, and when he returned with Piper, I wasn't a part of the equation.

A daughter of Aphrodite.

A daughter of Venus.

Figures.

Was I cursed to lose everyone I loved? Venus, when I had met her that day, had told me I would find the right person, eventually. I had thought that he was Jason. Then Percy. But now, I didn't know what to think.

My gaze was drawn to the table where most of the Greeks sat. One was sticking a tinfoil pinwheel into the wind spirits. I was about to call out, to tell him to stop, when he turned around and gave me a cheeky, troublemaker smile.

"Hey Roman-girl-i-forgot-your-name! Get over here, you look like you need some Leo!"

"Jupiter help me."

But I stood up and walked over to him.

And I realized that I might still love.

* * *

**Yes, loyal fans, I am very much a Leyna supporter. Please R&R, because in a mathematical equation, with r as reviews and m as motivation, it would look like this:**

**_s _****_r_****_m_**

**Translation: **

**Story + reviews = motivation**

**And for now, Ja Mata, reader-chan**

**S.F12**


	3. Light

**100 themes challenge**

**Theme two**

**Light**

I wandered aimlessly through another identical corridor, having given up hope long ago of ever getting out of this living hell, silently cursing myself for ever entering.

I couldn't die; my sword had been taken. I couldn't live, with no food or water. I could only exist, wandering these endless corridors.

I could feel my mind slowly fracturing, slipping away. It terrified me. But I couldn't do anything. I was trapped inside this maze, this body, this mind.

Leaving Camp Half-Blood had seemed like the right thing to do. I was unclaimed, unappreciated…

Gods, I didn't know that one decision would land me in the Labyrinth.

A chink of white slipped into the blackness of the corridor. A triangular chink in the ceiling.

I laughed, startled at the harshness of the sound. This was it. My mind had finally given way.I was imagining light in a hell that had none. But still, I followed it slowly, like a moth would.

Too bad the 'light' for moths was usually one of those bug-zappers that killed them painfully.

There it was again. That harsh, barking laugh. I reached a hand up to the chink. And felt warmth, sunlit warmth such as I hadn't felt in weeks. So I wasn't one good thing to my messed up life. There were voices too. Happy, laughing voices.

I heard footsteps above me and stretched my hand up towards the light, a smile spreading on my face for the first time in forever.

* * *

**Hey, readers!**

**I don't think that that was my best chapter ever, but it was okay…please read and review, flames will be given to Leo to help wreak chaos.**

**Also, this character wasn't Chris. I don't know who it was, but it was one of Kronos' 'scouts' **

**S.F12**


	4. Dark

**Dark**  
**Written on an iPod at 12:30am. Sorry.**

**Dark**

_Don't be scared to walk alone. Don't be scared to like it._

_-John Mayer_

* * *

Some demigods are heroes. Some demigods are leaders. Some demigods are always there, protecting their friends.

Yes, some demigods are heroes.

But others are cursed to be the outcasts, held in shadows . Some demigods are cursed to be pushed to the side during the victory presentation for those few.

Some demigods walk alone.

And here, Nico di Angelo walks also.

He didn't always.

Once he had dreams of being the hero, the victor, looked up to and relied on.

Dreams that were crushed, obliterated, with a single sentence, heralding the death of his last real family, his only mother figure. The sentence that began Nico's inevitable downward spiral.

He is not the hero, the symbol of light and joy, the leader.  
No, Nico di Angelo will always be the dark.

And he might just like it.


End file.
